Our Little Secret
by xWinter-of-Rileyx
Summary: “I can make the pain go away,” his hot breath whispered unto her lips. “No one even has to know, it can be our little secret,” he whispered before crashing his lips unto hers. Moe/Niley.


**This is just some ideal I came up with if you all think it's stupid, tell me and I will quit, it's a Moe/Niley. Disclaimer I own nothing and this is legal because they were on the show, thank you and goodnight.**

"Never drinking again," was the first thing Joe Gray thought when the bright sun shined across his room. Yawing he began to wipe the sleep from his eyes and stretching his arms but was stopped when his hand hit something warm.

"Mhhh, stop it," the body next to him mumbled into the white pillow. Joe stopped wiping the sleep from his eyes keeping them closed not ready to see who was next to him, he kept trying to piece together last night in his head, only to come up with the same conclusion.

The body next to him must have realized it to because she slowly started to turn over. Wide eyes meet Joes when he finally opened them. The girl beside him was not just any girl it was his brother's girl.

"This can't be happening," the girl whispered, as she pulled the sheet closer to her naked body.

"Miley," Joe started slowly but Miley cut him off quickly, "Tell me we didn't," she pled tears starting to leak from her eyes.

It pained Joe to see her cry, he wanted to hold her and tell her it was all a dream that nothing happened and they just fell asleep last night, but he couldn't lie to her. "I'm sorry,"

"Oh God," Miley brought her hands up to cover her face her heart rate started to quicken and she was starting to shake, from fear she guessed.

"Hey Joe, get up man," his brothers voice filled the room as he banged on the door he tried to turn the door knob only to find it locked.

Wide eyes meet wide eyes as Joe and Miley looked at each other, after hearing Nicks voice. "Stay here," Joe whispered to Miley.

Joe quickly stood up and began to search for his boxers finding them he slipped them on, if he had looked back at Miley he would have caught her looking at him, and noticed the blush that covered her cheeks but he didn't he just quickly unlocked his door and slipped out of it shutting it behind him.

"Joe what are you doing," Nick asked laughing, Joe quickly shuck his head, "Nothing man,"

"You got a girl in there," Nick asked a hush tone, incase his parents were around. Joe started to bush, he couldn't help it he knew it was wrong but the thought of Miley being in his bed, made him almost happy??

"Is it Taylor," his happiness filled with guilt, on the other side of the door, Miley was laying in Joe's bed hanging on to every word the brothers spoke, at the mention of Taylor's name her heart instantly acked, what had she done?

"What are you doing back early," Joe asked changing the subject. Nick had been in New York shooting scenes for his new movie.

"Production got done early," Nick shrugged, "don't change the subject Joe, if you won't tell me I will just go in there and find out myself," Nick said reaching for the door handle only to be stopped by Joe.

"Ok, ok man don't say anything but its um…Mitchie," whoa where did that come from Joe thought to himself, Nicks face looked alarmed. "No, no, its not what you think, her and Miley," Nicks eyebrow raised at the mention of his girlfriends name, "kind of got into an argument yesterday and Mitchie, was upset and came over to talk to me about it an we fell asleep," Nick's face softened. "Oh, well are they still mad at each other,"

Joe hated lying to his little brother, but he didn't have a chose, his younger brother could never know what actually happened last night. "I got her to call Miley and they worked things out," Nick nodded, "but I wouldn't bring it up or anything, its still kind of a sore subject for both of them," another lie Joe was surely going to burn in H for this.

"Ok man, I won't say anything," Nick placed a hand on his older brothers shoulder, "You're a good friend Joe," Joe wanted to throw up, how could he have done this to his little brother, he thought blood was thicker than water. His brother trusted him and all he could do was break that trust.

"Hey I was wondering, you think you and Taylor," Joe's stomach twitched at mention of his girlfriend. "Would like to go have lunch with me and Miley, I was getting ready to go over and see her,"

Joe's heart rate picked up as Nick reach for his phone, he knew Miley's phone would ring and they would be screwed. "I'll call Miley and see if she wants to go,"

"No," Nick stopped dialing and gave Joe a questioning look, "Don't call her now, I don't want to hear you be all mushy with her on the phone I just woke up," Joe pretended to throw up.

Nick laughed at his brother and shook his head. "So you want to go or not,"

"Yeah sure man, I'll call Taylor and ask her," Nick nodded and walked away. Joe let out a deep breath.

He waited to till his brother disappeared around the corner before he opened his door and went into his room, only to be greeted by emptiness and an open window, he let out a sigh knowing Miley had snuck out.

Joe slid down his door, and put his head in his hands, the only thing that ran though his mind was this can't really be happening.

-----------------

After the events of the morning Joe still found him self sitting across the table from Miley at Koi, trying his best to keep up with the conversation, and not look at Miley. He couldn't help but notice that Miley seemed to have the same problem but it went on-noticed by the rest of the table.

"And then the director told him if he wore the chicken suit to set one more time he was going to make his character be a woman," Taylor's deep laugh filled the atmosphere around the table. Nick chuckled along at his one story or joke or whatever he was saying, Joe couldn't really remember, but he could remember the way Miley's lips felt against his whoa where, did that come from, Joe quickly shook his head to rid the thoughts.

"You ok baby," Taylor whispered in his ear. Miley eyed Joe and Taylor questionably, what was this new feeling she was feeling, she couldn't place her finger on it but for some reason unknown to her she didn't like how close Taylor and Joe were. And that scared her.

She quickly scooted back her chair and rose from the table, "I'm going to the restroom," she announced looking anywhere but at Joe.

"Ok, hurry back the food should be here soon," Nick said with a nod she gave him a soft smile before turning to leave, that's what she loved about Nick he was so caring and sweet, you just couldn't help but fall for him.

Miley was standing at the sink counter in the lady's room washing her hands she turned off the water, and looked up thought the mirror at the door when she heard it open. Only to close her eyes when she saw who it was, "You can't be in here," she hissed.

"I have to talk to you," the person pled.

"Joe this is the lady's room, besides if Nick or Taylor finds us in here were dead," she turned around to face him, as she made her way towards the door.

"Miley we have to talk about this," Joe said taking her hand only to have her pull it away.

"This is not the time or the place," she hissed at him as she reach for the door knob, only to be pushed up against it, she could feel his hot breath on her face they were so close, his breath smelled like peppermint.

Her eyes drooped closed as he started leaning in, but something in her brain kick in, "Don't," she whispered out looking into his brown eyes that were not 10 inches away.

He pulled back slightly keeping both of his hands against the door on either side of her head. "I haven't even had sex with Nick yet," she announced quietly.

"Miley that's not something I want to hear," Joe shook his head.

"But I did it with you Joe," Miley went on ignoring Joe's comment, "and I don't know why, maybe it was the alcohol last night, but I see you now and all I can think about is how much I want you again, it's like the flood gates have been open, I can't stop it, and it hurts to think I could do this to them,"

Joe looked down and then back up to meet Miley's eyes, "I can't make the pain go away," he licked his lips. "It can be our secret, no one has to know," he leaned in until there lips were almost touching.

"A secret," Miley whispered, Joe nodded, "Our little secret," he whispered before crashing his lips onto hers. There was nothing sweet about the kiss, it was full of lust, it was delicious, it was sinful but neither one could pull back. Miley ran her hands though Joe's hair, as Joe wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him. If only they knew what they were getting there self's into.

-------------

**Ok so in the story Miley is 16 and Joe is 19. Umm I don't know what it is about these two that I love but there's just something there. Don't get me wrong I love niley to, but Moe is just so I don't know the word, I can't put my finger on it but there's just something there. Is it wrong to like both Moe and Niley??? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this if you did leave me a review and let me know what you thought. **


End file.
